MINE
by moonlightgirl3016
Summary: SPOILERS So after grand magic games ended Natsu started acting odd. But when odd goes to valiant what will Lucy do? If she doesn't figure it out soon a lot of men are in Jeopardy. What the hell is wrong with Natsu and why is he threating the man selling cakes. NATSU PUT HIM DOWN. ERZA IS GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM. Sorry the first couple chapters might be real short.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF FAIRY TALE IN ANY WAY.

Sorry for the short start out. First time writing a story like this. It was supposed to be a one shot but it refused to come out that way so yah. Here please injoy any feed back is good feed back thanks :)!

Lucy's P.O.V.

This walk sucks more than it should. Usually we would fall into a comfortable silence of small nothing conversations, but not this time. This time there is a tension in the air. Natsu is so tense I can feel it; I can feel the radiating waves of heat and some unknown emotion coming off of his body. It's been like this since we returned from the grand magic games. I think it has something to do with dragons. I mean it has to be shocking to meet your uncle and other dragons. Especially since Natsu hasn't seen a dragon for 17 years. Maybe I can distract him. We are returning from this job I decided to take. You know just to get back in the routine of things and make some extra jewel. Of course Natsu and Happy just had to come. They have been stuck to me since we returned from the games. Always at my house, eating my food, going through my stuff, sleeping in my bed, even using my shower and walking around almost naked. Natsu just struts around my house in nothing but a towel. The water dripping off his perfectly sculpted abs.

NO! Lucy come on that is your best friend. I shake my head. I need to distract myself. "Natsu are you ok?" "MH" is the only reply I get. I know just the trick to snap him out of a funk. "Oh ok well I was just going to ask if you and Happy were hungry. I mean I was going to buy food but if you are ok…" Happy whines at Natsu "Natsu see what you did. We are going to miss Lucy's cooking. It's the only thing she is good at, and now we aren't getting any." "Damn cat" I mumble. Natsu stays quiet for a second then says "Yah sure I could eat." "Great! Let's to the market. Oh and you are paying for the supplies. I cook, you pay. Not to mention we only got half of the reward from the last job because you had to burn down half the farm lands." "But luuuucccceeeee!" Natsu whines as the trio start to walk.

3rd Person P.O.V

The trio walked into the market to acquire the necessities for dinner. Some beef, veggies, and of course fish for Happy. "Do you think we should get dessert?" Lucy asks Natsu. She turns to him when she doesn't get a reply and sees him eyeing some random guy like he wanted to kill him. "NATSU!" Lucy snaps. "What?" he asked in that dumb voice before shaking his head like he was in a daze. "Are you ok? You have seemed out of it for a while."

"Yah yah I'm fine" Natsu replies. "Ok then what dessert should we get?" Lucy asks, still feeling like something is wrong. "Fish cake" Happy replies drool dripping from the side of his face. "I can give some to Carla" the blue feline exclaims happily. "Eww Gross, no cat you are not stinking up my house with that nasty cake!" Lucy declares in disgust. "Lucy you're so mean. It's your fault Carla won't accept my fish." Happy whines. "My fault?!" Lucy exclaims in offence.

As the two continue to bicker they suddenly hear a commotion coming from about a block away. They look around to find Natsu and realize he is missing. They then look at each other and are moving in second. Happy grabs Lucy and takes off flying toward the noise, where they come face to face with a Dragon Force Natsu. The flame dragon is clutching the same man from before by the neck and is bearing his fangs in said man's scared face.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _Recap: our heroes are returning from a seemingly normal job. Natsu seems a bit off, so Lucy is trying to snap him back to normal with the promise of food. The trio enters a nearby market in search of items to cook. As Lucy and Happy start to bicker about what to eat for dessert, they lose track of Nastu. When they find the dragon slayer again, he has apparently lost his mind; he is attacking the baker with full dragon force._

Happy and Lucy stare at the scene before their eyes: there stood the fun loving Natsu, red scales all over his upper body and face, holding the baker who looks like his spirit is going to leave his body. It takes a minute for either of them to snap out of the shock. Happy comes back to earth first and jumps into action. He flies over to Natsu and pulls on his precious scarf.

"Natsu!" The blue feline calls out worriedly. The only reply he gets from Natsu is a deep growl. "What are you doing?" Happy asks, cautiously, still tugging on Natsu's scarf.

"Mine" is the dragon slayer's only reply. Happy looks around for help and spots the still frozen Lucy.

"LUCY!" Happy yells in an attempt to snap the spirit mage out of shock. Lucy then shakes her head and runs over to help.

"Natsu, let him go." Lucy says in a calm voice. She places her hand on the feral-looking slayer's arm. At her touch, Natsu slightly releases his hold. The baker stupidly chooses then to speak up.

"I was only going to give the pretty lady a free pastry." The ignorant baker whimpers out. In the next instant, all hell breaks loose.

Natsu's pov

 _Lucy has pretty hair._

I stop in my tracks as the odd thought pops in my head for the hundredth time today. Why do I keep thinking about how pretty Lucy is? I mean she has pretty hair and a cute nose. Her voice is a little loud when she yells, but her laugh is like music. She is so cute when she sleeps; her face is a little red, cute little snores... and her smell!

"NATSU!" I hear Lucy yell near my ear.

"Ow, Luce, what did you do that for?" I grumble out. She puffs her cute little cheeks out and stomps her foot on the ground.

"You're not paying attention. Happy and I have already chosen most of the food for tonight. All we need now is dessert. There are a couple bakers this way." Lucy says as she grabs my hand to lead me down one of the roads. The moment her skin touches mine, it's like an electric current shoots through my body. It's been like this for a couple weeks. Our everyday casual contact has turned into an electric storm only I seem to notice. I look at Lucy, looking for any sign that it happens to her too. If it does, she gives no inclination of it.

As we continue to walk down the road, the smell of pastries and cakes fills the air. Looking around, I realize Lucy may have miscalculated the meaning of "a couple." There are like twenty bakeries on this street. How did we get here so fast? I must have zoned out. Lucy is going to be mad if she realizes that I have not been paying attention again.

"I wonder what we should get." She ponders aloud. Suddenly, she excitedly smiles. "Oh! I hear that there is this one bakery that makes an amazing strawberry cake. We should get one for Erza!" She exclaims, dragging me down the road again. As we pass this one cart, i have to control the urge to gag as the horrible smell of alpha male attacks my nose . Looking around, searching cart to cart, I find the source of the smell. I can't believe my eyes on where the smell is coming from; this scrawny, meek, black-haired, beady-eyed baker is staring at my Lucy! The dragon in my belly raises his head and growls. My hands are itching to hit him.

"NATSU!" Lucy snaps in my ear again, shocking me out of yet another daze.

Turning toward her, my mind calms a little and the only word that pops in my head falls out my mouth, "what?" I shake my head, trying to reboot my brain.

"Are you ok? You've seemed out of it for a while now." Lucy asks me in a cute worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I say back to her. How do you explain to your best friend that you wanted to hit a baker because he was staring at her?

"Ok, then what dessert should we get?" Lucy asks me as she turns away. I notice the smell of worry coming off her now. I want to comfort her, but I don't quite understand what's going on with me... so how do I explain it to her? I fall in step behind her, making sure she doesn't get too far away.

"Fish cake!" Happy replies. That's my little buddy; fish on the brain all the time. All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of my neck stands up. I have the biggest urge to protect Lucy. Turning, my eyes land on the baker from before. He has something in his hand and is moving quickly toward my Lucy!

All at once, the dragon in my belly wakes up and I black out.

End chapter


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST SOME THOUGHTS

HHHHHIIIIIII GUYS. First things first that you so much for reading my story. i hope you all continue to enjoy it. lots of thanks to Grizzly98 who has literally been a life saver. thanks goes out to my two friends anna and anzy they made sure i dont sound like a dope lol. so of the late update my stupid neighbors ran over my internet but i back on now so updates will be more frequent. I do hope to have chapter three finished tonight and posted tomorrow night. and sorry about this not being a chapter i was just to lazy to try and go put this in. any way thanks so much again. remember any feed back is good feed back!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO MY LOVELYS. I am so so so so sorry about my long absence. I know you guys have been waiting a bit. A lot a bit. Between family, work and health problems its been a long summer. But please forgive me for taking so long with this. Im so happy you guys have waited on me. I think I have figured out an easier work schedule for me. Ill be posting tonight. Tomorrow I will be having a small surgery. After about a week I want to start post at least once a week. Again guys thank you so much for waiting on me. Wish me luck. Love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three

 _Mine! mine!_ Is the only thought in Natsu's head as his fist covered in flame magic goes toward the baker's head. Suddenly, a hand stops Natsu's fist right before it makes contact.

"Hi beautiful, miss me?" Leo aka Loki the leader of the zodiac spirits winks at the spirit mage.

"Loki!" Lucy gasps, shock thick in her voice. "What are you doing here?" she asks surprised.

"Well I had the feeling that your gorgeous body needed so protecting, so I popped over of my own power."

Jumping away from Natsu, Loki lands gracefully near the blonde mage. Unfortunately, this put him closer to Lucy, which incited Natsu further. Growling and moving closer to the pair, as Natsu tries to hit Loki.

"Wow there bud" Loki remarks, dodging the flaming fist. "Let's not break anything. I know you're angry, but you need to calm down" Loki says calmly as he continues to jump and dodge Natsu. Not wanting to hurt his friend, Loki just kept jumping back from the flaming fist all the while keeping an eye on the people around them.

Lucy and Happy watch on in shock and slight horror. Mouths open aghast, they watch as the lion spirit tried to talk the slayer down from his angry rampage.

"Natsu if you just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" Loki says in a slightly desperate voice, standing still for a second hoping Natsu wouldn't try and hit him. His hope is doused as he jumps back as Natsu's hand collides with ground where the spirit had stood.

"Mine!" Natsu growls at Loki.

"What?" Loki replies in confusion "What do you mean mine…..?" realization hits Loki just as Natsu does. The spirit goes flying.

"Loki!" Lucy screams as she watches him crash into a wall. She starts running to check on him when Loki calls out to her

"Lucy stop" Loki entreats holding his hand up. "I know what's wrong with Natsu and me being here is making things worse. I'm going to go and send you different help."

"But..." the blonde starts to say but the spirit was already gone. "Well that's just great, thanks for the help Loki" Lucy shouts into the air. She knows the spirit can hear her in the spirit world and could practically feel him smirking.

Lucy's attention is drawn back to the matter at hand when she hears a small child scream. As she turns to look for the child, she is shocked to realize the sound is coming from the backer from before. He is screaming like a tiny child because a certain crazy dragon was dragging him by the foot from his hiding hole. Apparently while Natsu was chasing Loki, the baker did a smart thing and tried to hide. Too bad the person he was hiding from was a dragon slayer that could follow a three day old trail.

"Natsu" Lucy calls out to him. The only response he gives is a low growl. Fed up with this bullshit Lucy tries a different approach.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU DON'T STOP TERRORIZING THAT POOR MAN AND LISTEN TO ME I'M NEVER COOKING FOR YOU AGAIN!" Lucy screams at him. Upon hearing this, Natsu growls at the baker who promptly passes out. Natsu slowly walks to the man's face sniffles it and stands, happy at seeing him incapacitated. Turning to Lucy still covered in scales, he smirks and stalks toward her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello darling I'm sorry for the length between updates. I know I'm the worse at keeping up but a lot is always happening lol. I am not going to trying keep up a schedule. But I promise to keep updating asap. Thank you so much for staying with me. Love you guys.

3rd Person POV

As Lucy watches her best friend stalk towards her, she is frozen in fear. Her mind is working a million miles a second as she tries to wrap her head around the situation that has unfolded before her. Natsu had attacked a stranger, attacked their friend, and then went on a rampage. So basically, Natsu has lost his mind. At this moment, Lucy realized she had gotten lost in thought and Natsu was now standing right in front of her.

Lucy takes in the person in front of her. It was hard to believe it was Natsu standing in front of her. The features were Natsu's of course, but at the same time they weren't.

His once dark gray eyes were now red and black like burning coals. And the pupil was more of a slit than a circle. Reminding Lucy that Natsu wasn't all human. If that hadn't reminded her, the ruby red scales covering her best friend's entire body did. He was beautiful the way you found a snake hunting a mouse beautiful. Every inch of Natsu screamed danger, but Lucy was frozen in place. She wasn't sure if it was she was frozen in fear or awe. Which startled her. She should be scared of Natsu, right? He just destroyed over half a city street fighting one of his friends. Still, something inside Lucy screamed that Natsu would never hurt her.

As Natsu drew closer, Lucy closed her eyes hoping that not seeing him would help her think more clearly. To her dismay, it didn't. It did however make her realize that she truly found Natsu beautiful in this form because she could still see him in her mind's eye. Those red scales covering his forearms and stomach, under his eyes, covering his hands in the shape of a triangle and down the sides of his neck. All of them were the color of rubies reflecting and shining in the light of the afternoon sun. Lucy peaked her eyes open to locate Natsu and saw that he was about ten feet away. Then Lucy felt like she was falling.

Lucy POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ooomf!" first thing I see is darkness and as I open my eyes further the first thing I see is short pink hair.

"Hello princess, is mister Natsu trying to punish you?" Virgo asked with a blank look on her face. As I look around I realized that we were no longer anywhere near Natsu.

"Virgo where are we? How did we get here? Why are you even here? What the hell is going on?" I asked, realizing I was starting to hyperventilate. I take a couple deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Well princess we are about thirty feet under the city and about sixty feet away from where you were. As for how we got here, I dug a couple different tunnels and we are currently in number 5. I am here to rescue you because big brother Leo said you might need a moment to think about what to do next. I apologize but I don't know what's going on. You may punish me if you like." Virgo says all of this as if it should have been obvious, and of course the last sentence was said in excitement.

I stare at the spirit for a second, wondering what is wrong with her. Looking around the tunnel I wait for my eyes to adjust, thinking about the events that had just happened. We were walking in the forest everything seemed fine. Natsu was kinda off but snapped out of it quickly. We went to get food. Natsu went crazy…...what does this all mean? Basically Natsu lost his mind. Great.


End file.
